Encontro furtivo
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Haru... não me deixe marcada. – a voz baixa. As mãos ágeis pousando sobre as da loira. - UA


[Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Prova Triatlo + Olimpíadas NFF, Maratona NC - Need for - [Projeto] Need For Femmeslash do Fórum Need For Fic  
 _ **Postada originalmente em 13/07/2016**_

 **Obstáculo 1** : 1- Masturbação feminina (pode usar o ato em si sem usar as palavras se quiser)

 **Obstáculo 2** : 2- Brinquedo sexual (escolha um ou mais)  
7- Use um ou mais destes itens na sua fic (negritando): shortinho; cabelo; francês; trabalho; picante; inebriante; safadeza.

 **Triatlo Subtema utilizado:** 4) Tocha

 **Beta:** Keiko Maxwell e Gemini Yaoi (Aka Pandora Lynn), moças agradeço de coração a ajuda. 3

 **oOoOoOo**

Passos cadenciados no piso de madeira quebravam o silêncio em que o corredor do primeiro andar da concentração japonesa feminina se encontrava. Com o cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, a experiente ginasta galgou mais uma sequência de escadas até seu quarto. Havia terminado seus treinos de reconhecimento, e almejava por um bom banho refrescante.

O calor abrasador que fazia naquele mês em terras brazucas, havia pego todas as delegações um tanto de surpresa. O calor poderia ser até mesmo comparado ao do fogo abrasador, ou mesmo ao da acolhida de um povo festeiro e feliz.

Buscando pela chave que daria acesso a seu quarto, abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente. Assim que travou a porta por dentro, foi surpreendida por um abraço e lábios sapecando-lhe beijos na junção do ombro com o pescoço, área essa a mostra devido ao collant que ainda usava.

Ronronou ao sentir os lábios sendo substituídos por dentes, e depois pela língua.

\- Haru... não me deixe marcada. – a voz baixa. As mãos ágeis pousando sobre as da loira.

\- Não vou deixar. – respondeu a amazona da equipe de hipismo. Hakura Tenou, era a única mulher na equipe hípica, e havia conseguido ficar no mesmo andar que sua amada Michiru Kaiou. Deslizando uma das mãos para o cós do shortinho que a ginasta usava, deslizou os dedos para ambos os lados.

\- Eu estava pensando em passarmos um tempo juntas, que tal? – convidou ao mordiscar a orelha da namorada.

\- Haruka! Você sabe que é perigoso, não podemos quebrar as regras da concentração, e além do mais você também sabe...

\- Shhh... – atalhou a loira ao tocar-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. – Ninguém irá saber, ou desconfiar, se não fizermos muito barulho. – Haruka deslizou os lábios para o pescoço de Michiru, substituindo-os pelos dentes. Roçando o corpo no dela, deslizou uma das mãos ao seio firme da ginasta, beliscando o mamilo em uma provocação muda. Ela queria persuadir sua namorada, e sabia estar conseguindo o que queria quando esta virou-se lentamente em seus braços, ficando de frente para si.

Oferecendo os lábios para a mais alta, Michiru gemeu baixinho ao tê-los mordidos e sugados, em um beijo erótico e inebriante.

\- Cama... – convidou Haruka.

\- Não, eu preciso tomar uma ducha. – respondeu ao libertar-se dos braços da loira.

\- Hmm... então vou lhe esperar aqui. – Haruka disse e, apontando para a cama, deu-lhe um tapa na nádega direita, seguindo para onde disse que a esperaria.

Com um sorriso sensual, a ginasta balançou a cabeça e dirigiu-se rebolando para o banheiro. Ao escutar o assovio, riu com vontade.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ao finalmente voltar para o quarto, Michiru estava com os cabelos úmidos, soltos e cascateando por seus ombros. Uma toalha felpuda enrodilhada no corpo ocultando-lhe as curvas. As coxas torneadas a mostra chamando a atenção da namorada.

\- Vem! – chamou Haruka ao estender-lhe a mão direita.

Aproximando-se devagar, Michiru aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e parou ao lado da cama.

\- Está muito vestida, Haru! – ronronou a ginasta ao notar que a loira usava uma camisete de alcinha e uma calcinha branca de cotton, que mais lembrava uma boxer masculina.

\- Isso é fácil de resolver, mas e quanto a essa toalha? – gracejou Haruka ao sentar na beirada da cama e afundar o rosto entre o vale dos seios.

Estalando a língua, Michiru focou seus olhos nos da loira e, com um movimento rápido, fez a peça branca cair aos seus pés, ficando nua.

Mordiscando a lateral do corpo da amante, Haruka retirou a camisete e a lançou aos pés da cama. Sem mencionar o que tinha em mente, puxou Michiru, a derrubando sobre o colchão. De gatinhas, ficou sobre ela, tirando alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto. Beijando-a voluptuosamente, deslizou uma das mãos até a cintura fina.

Prendendo o rosto bonito entre as mãos, Michiru sustentou o olhar da amazona. Mordiscando-lhe o canto dos lábios, sorriu ao sentir a mesma mão que estava em sua cintura espalmar sobre seu baixo ventre.

\- Faz pra mim? – pediu Haruka, nos lábios um sorriso malicioso, desejoso.

Mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, a ginasta, mesmo após tantos anos que estava juntas, sentiu o rosto corar.

\- Mas Haru...

\- Vai, faz para mim? É tão bom, tão excitante vê-la se tocando, se masturbando pra mim. – sorriu. – Faz... se você fizer, eu uso um brinquedinho novo que comprei para nós. – Haruka adorava inovar. Gostava de sentir e dar prazer, para isso não media esforços.

\- Hmm... brinquedinho, é? – perguntou ao se ajeitar melhor recostando as costas sobre os travesseiros.

Sem perder um movimento se quer, Haruka viu quando a namorada dobrou as pernas afastando-as, revelando a carne rosada e levemente umedecida. Deslizando as mãos lentamente pelos seios, massageou os mamilos, beliscando sem desviar os olhos dos da loira.

Retirando a calcinha que ainda estava usando, Haruka começou também a se tocar, parando vez ou outra para apreciar melhor o que lhe era oferecido.

Levando dois dedos aos lábios, Michiru sugou-os deixando-os molhados, para em seguida tocar diretamente sobre seu clitóris em movimentos circulares, vez ou outra deslizando para a cavidade quente e convidativa.

Sem conseguir controlar-se, os gemidos e arfares começaram a escapar pelos lábios carnudos.

\- Haruka... – a ginasta murmurou entre os gemidos. Sentia como se o fogo estivesse a queimando, como se fosse o calor que havia sentido ao ver a Tocha Olímpica passar tão perto de si. Balançando a cabeça, tentou esquecer do simbolismo todo que aquele sentimento a fazia lembrar e concentrou-se apenas no momento.

\- Pede, meu amor! O que quer? – Haruka havia se aproximado dela e, baixando um pouco o corpo, deitou a língua para fora, lambendo a lateral da coxa direita. Sorriu ao sentir o estremecimento do corpo a sua frente e, segurando ambas as mãos de Michiru, deslizou a língua pela feminilidade dela.

Regozijou-se ao escutá-la arfar. Substituindo os lábios e a língua pelos dentes, mordiscou e depois sugou-lhe o clitóris.

Contendo os gemidos mais altos como podia, Michiru fechou os olhos em deleite. Querendo aproveitar o momento.

\- Isso, meu bem, permaneça de olhos fechados. – pediu Haruka. – Só os abra quando eu pedir, sim?

Sabendo que devia obedecer, a mais baixa esperou, tentando controlar sua curiosidade.

Afastando-se um pouco da namorada, a loira buscou pelo brinquedo que havia comprado para elas. Queria há muito tempo experimentar algo novo, diferente e, quem sabe, apimentar mais o relacionamento delas.

Tão logo conseguiu afivelar as cintas do double strap on, e acomodar o volume dentro de si, passou pelo consolo uma camada generosa de lubrificante. Ficando no meio das pernas da ginasta, Haruka roçou o brinquedo sobre o clitóris da parceira, deslizando-o até a entrada apertada e rósea.

Surpresa, Michiru abriu os olhos, arregalando-os, mirou o dildo e depois a loira. Mordendo o lábio superior, moveu um pouco os quadris.

\- Vem... – murmurou ao abrir os braços em um convite explícito.

Tomando cuidado, Haruka deslizou todo o pênis de borracha para dentro da namorada. Beijou-a com ardor, esperando que ela se acostumasse com o tamanho do brinquedo que ela havia escolhido.

Michiru gemeu e arfou ao sentir-se preenchida, já haviam usado consolos, mas nunca um igual aquele. Movendo um pouco o corpo de encontro ao da loira, provocou-a até que ela começasse a se mover, penetrando lentamente.

Palavras desconexas, frases entrecortadas. O fogo da paixãoincendiando-as. Os corpos suados em um frenesi enlouquecedor. Mãos apalpando e deslizando pelos corpos, atiçando, dando mais prazer.

\- Haru, eu...

\- Goza pra mim, meu amor! Goza... – pediu a loira ao estocar mais rápido. O estremecimento simultâneo dos corpos, os lábios se buscando em um beijo afoito, ardoroso e carregado de muito prazer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Engalfinhadas entre os lençóis, as duas atletas quase adormecidas, trocavam carícias lentas.

\- Amei... – a voz baixa e melodiosa de Michiru quebrou o silêncio.

\- Fico feliz! – respondeu a amazona. – Achei que você... – não terminou o raciocínio, pois fora surpreendida com o movimento ágil da ginasta, que sentando sobre suas pernas, lhe sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Sabe... acho que agora quem vai lhe surpreender sou eu. – Michiru esticou-se, pegando o lubrificante, e sem nada dizer, agradeceu aos deuses por sua namorada não ter tirado a cinta.

\- O que...?

\- Quieta, Haru amor! Agora sou eu que vou lhe cavalgar! – sem demora, lubrificou o dildo, posicionou-se sobre ele e baixou o corpo.

\- Oh ceús! Eu te amo, minha ginasta! - Haruka ronronou ao alcançar a cintura da outra, ajudando-a nos movimentos.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

Não, não é não! *olhar bravo na direção de três rabudos* Eu não mereço isso! Vocês estão me deixando estressada, sabia?

 **Milo:** Você disse que iria fazer uma fic do Camus e minha!

 **Kardia:** Nem vem, era pra ser Dégel e eu!

 **Bunny:** Nem vem, Kardia, você narrou a fic de 7 anos!

 **Kardia:** Essa não conta, Bunny!

Aiiiii podem parar! Três escorpianos são demais para mim! Vaza todo mundo, ou eu vou mesmo pendurar as chuteiras, e adeus fics de mais ninguém! Vocês deveriam era agradecer por eu deixar você invadirem, isso, invadirem meu cantinho! E eu não quero mais nenhum piu! Chega! Eu estou doente, sem vontade pra nada, então não abusem da boa sorte que vocês ainda tem!

*ficando vermelha de raiva e ignorando os três*

Obrigado se você leu essa pegação :tong: até aqui! Deixem um comentário e alegrem o dia da Coelha.

Bjs e até meu próximo surte

 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
